delicate ignorance
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de prodigieux : De toutes les Amars, c'est elle qui a les bords les plus émoussés. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est attiré par elle. Qu'importe la façon dont il la regarde, elle a le plus de potentiel, surtout si un jour elle découvre son véritable secret. SPOILERS DU MANGA OS


_Auteur : prodigieux_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai introduit mon amie à Princess Jellyfish dernièrement et elle m'a dit qu'elle mettait ensemble « le Cross-Dresser et les Trois Royaumes ». J'ai éclaté de rire et puis ai décidé d'écrire une fic, parce que la section Kuragehime est assez vide sur ce site. Donc je vais dédicacer cet OS à mon amie Chels qui m'a inspiré et aux fangirls qui me suivront ou pas dans mes divagations. Vous savez comment ça marche.**

**[Kuranosuke x Mayaya avec mention de toutes les Amars et léger ShuTsu en fond]**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose à propos des Amars qui intriguait Kuranosuke. Lui aussi était un intéressant spécimen, plus tenté par le monde de la mode que par la réalité. Ses rêves ne pouvaient pas être contenus par les perruques qu'il portait par-dessus ses cheveux et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de garder de secrets dans les fibres synthétiques.

C'étaient des Diamants Bruts. Les polir était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Même si cela incluait faire la fête, se rencarder sur la mode et faire l'amour. Même les choses les plus glamours perdaient de leur éclat. Kuranosuke le savait, c'était pourquoi il avait besoin de se trouver une distraction, et de la faire briller tout autant.

Elles avaient tous crus son bobard, sauf une. Tsukimi-chan. Elle était comme une poupée à habiller. Un peu de rouge sur ses joues et un peigne dans ses cheveux et elle devenait une toute autre personne. C'était comme si cette mauvaise chanson des années 90, « Imagination, life is your creation », était écrit sur sa relation avec elle. Peut-être que son coup de cœur résultait de sa gaucherie et ses joues roses lorsqu'il arrêtait de jouer les drag-queen –mais ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était passager. Une pucelle se devait d'être avec un puceau, après tout.

Chieko était intéressante. Elle était quelconque, mais pas plus que les autres. N'empêche, Kuranosuke trouvait quelque chose qui l'intriguait à son sujet. Ses propres obsessions étaient plus de son niveau que celles des autres Amars. Elle avait aussi gagné son respect, étant l'une des seules filles qui lui répondaient. Tout de même, ces poupées traditionnelles qu'elle gardait le tenaient loin de sa chambre –bien qu'il comprenait son amour pour elles en quelque sorte.

Banba, la gamine de huit ans. Elle les faisait, bien qu'étant en réalité quatre fois plus vieille que ça. A chaque fois qu'elle appelait Kuranosuke « Niku » il voulait l'étrangler. Elle nécessitait plus de travail que les autres Amars et d'entre toutes, c'est avec elle qu'il avait le moins de connexion. Et ses cheveux, ô qu'ils étaient atroces. Heureusement mon dieu qu'il avait ses perruques pour cacher cette afro. Pourtant, elle était encore une autre poupée, changez-lui sa coupe de cheveux et ses fringues et vous ne devinerez jamais que c'est Banba.

Jiji –celle qui était à part. Si elle ne s'était pas portée volontaire pour être la manager du projet et si elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée que ça de rencontrer son père, Kuranosuke n'aurait jamais su qui elle était. Elle était similaire à Tsukimi mais ses traits n'étaient pas aussi proéminents. Il était dur de se former une opinion sur quelqu'un qui ne parlait jamais –c'était une chose qu'elle lui avait apprise. N'empêche, elle était importante pour les Amars –elle était sensiblement la plus instruite, sur pas mal de sujets.

Et enfin, Mayaya. Maintenant, cette femme –Kuranosuke faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle était bruyante, chahuteuse, parlant de tous ces foutus Chinois, obsédée avec les Gashapon –une femme de trente ans qui se comportait comme une gosse. De toutes les Amars, c'était celle qui agissait le plus comme une enfant, même plus que sa précieuse Tsukimi-chan.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez la nana élancée. Aussi odieuse pouvait-elle être, elle ajoutait de la vie à ce groupe d'otaku. Même quand elle se foutait des boulots qu'avaient eus les autres, elle était la plus grosse NEET d'entre toutes. La seule chose dont elle parlait c'était des Trois Royaumes, ce dont Kuranosuke ne pouvait que se foutre, mais alors royalement. Il devait tout de même admettre que son obsession était la plus respectable de toutes à Amamizukan. Après tout, il y avait un certain intérêt historique dans ses délires. Pourquoi ne pouvait pas s'intéresser autant que ça à l'Histoire ? Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait pu faire quelque chose d'elle. Bien qu'elle détestait les gens « stylisés » et les « hypsters » telles que lui, elle était facilement la plus ouverte des Amars.

Elle était aussi la plus belle. On ne s'en serait pas douté en la regardant, mais quand elle était vêtue pour le défilé de mode, Kuranosuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être fière de son escort-girl. Peut-être était-ce son désir naturel d'être le centre d'attention mais quand Hanamori l'avait présenté au défilé il en avait été jaloux. Satané otaku des merco, il était tout aussi mauvais que les Amars, mais pas autant handicapé social. Mayaya, elle ressemblait à un mannequin. Sa structure osseuse, sa silhouette –certes, elle n'était pas aussi fabuleuse que Kuranosuke, même que si c'était le cas il ne l'admettrai pas –mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait la Fashion Week à Milan. C'était quand même pas rien.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait, du moins pas rationnellement. Non, elle devait probablement avoir l'âge de sa mère, hein ? Et sa garde-robe était, ben, inexistante. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre ses cris ridicules lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Quelque chose dans ça le calmait et lui montrait l'horizon au loin.

Mais aussi loin qu'elle était concernée, il était une femme. Une femme prétendant être un homme, prétendant être une femme. Une tradition chez les Koibuchi –où les femmes s'habillaient en hommes et les hommes en femmes. A chaque fois qu'il se rappelait comment elles avaient avalés son mensonge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Innocentes nonnes.

Le meilleur, ça avait été quand elle avait cru qu'il était une planche à pain, le traitant de menteur parce qu'il avait rembourré son soutien-gorge. Si seulement elle savait que sa poitrine plate n'était pas son vrai secret. Non pas qu'il ait jamais imaginé lui faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel –oh mon dieu non ! Une telle pensée donnait envie à sa virilité de se retirer dans son corps comme Cao Ren s'était retiré devant Guan Yu…

Kuranosuke savait que ce sentiment était un peu dur, mais même s'il aimait polir, il n'avait jamais aimé violenté ou cassé. Leur lien était autre chose, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le briser. Il avait déjà perdu Tsukimi, et sans Mayaya, où se tiendrait-il au milieu des Amars ? Elles étaient bien plus une famille que sa propre –incluant l'oncle Saburota, qui s'amusait de sa passion pour le cross-dressing. Ce terme était bien trop cru mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Mais bon, qu'est-ce qui était si mal avec les choses crues ? Parfois elles n'étaient pas si mal. Comme elle. Elle était un vrai diamant brut. Brut par bien des aspects.


End file.
